Walk On The Moon
by stardust2002
Summary: Kate is more shaken up by the events that have occurred recently than she lets on, prompting her to re-evaluate her life. Songfic - to GBS, Walk on the Moon and Love Me Tonight. Set after "Countdown". Spoilers for all episodes to date. Castle/Beckett


_**~ Walk On The Moon ~**_

_I'm alive. I've got one shot and I'm taking it to you. I'm alive. I've come to realize not a moment too soon, that this is my one small step, this is my walk on the moon._

**xxxxx**

_We've waited all this time. This long and lonely time._

She blinked rapidly, trying to force back the tears as the anxiety attack caused her body to tremble uncontrollably.

Kate picked up her phone and hit speed dial, hands shaking so much that she was sure she was going to drop it.

"Why detective Beckett. It's been a whole two hours since we parted company. You missed me so much you needed to talk to me again?"

"Castle … " She choked on his name, unable to say more.

His voice became serious instantly. "Hang on Kate. I'll be right over."

The phone dropped out of her hand as the tears began to fall. Josh was her boyfriend; she should have called him when she needed comfort and help. But somehow being with Josh left her feeling as alone as if she'd never been with anyone at all.

Castle was the one she needed.

**xxxxx**

_Are you on my side? My dark and lonely side?_

Her voice was biting, her eyes narrow and angry. "You really don't know me very well, do you?"

Josh shrugged. "How am I supposed to get to know you when you never share anything important with me?"

Kate sighed in frustration at the repetition of his argument, the ringing of her phone stopping her retort. She checked the text message.

"It's information about an important case. I've got to call Castle."

He swallowed hard. "Guess that's that. Goodbye Kate. Take care of yourself."

She stopped dialling and frowned. "That sounds an awful lot like goodbye forever."

"It is."

"What?" Confusion darkened her eyes. "Why?"

"Open your eyes. I'm not the one you're sharing your life with," he said quietly, sadness in his dark eyes as well as his words. "I'm not sure there's really anything keeping us together."

**xxxxx**

_I'm alive. I'm come to realize, not a moment too soon._

"Castle!" His blood dripped through her fingers as she desperately pressed down on the wound. Her tears mingled with it, pooling on his chest. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I should have had your back," she sobbed. "Don't die. You can't die on me, Rick. I won't let you!" She became fierce, pushing down with an almost inhuman strength.

His hand reached up and touched her cheek. His voice was still filled with strength and compassion, quiet though it was. "You had my back, partner. I was stupid. I shouldn't have - "

"Shh." She covered his lips with a bloody finger. "Save your strength." Sirens blared in the distance. "They're coming. They'll save you." Her voice was ragged, desperate. "Hold on, Castle."

"In case they don't, I need to tell you something."

"No - " she sobbed.

"I love you Kate. Always have, always will. Always." The last word was merely a whisper.

She pressed her forehead against his. "I love you too," she whispered, tasting his blood as she pressed a feather-light kiss on his lips. "Don't die on me, Castle," she begged. "I don't want to have to live without you."

**xxxxx**

_The door before me now is open just enough, and I'm sick and tired of waiting for dreams that never come._

"Can I come in?"

Castle winced as he opened the door for her. Kate winced along with him, knowing every move he made - every breath he took - hurt.

"Sit down Castle," she instructed. "You don't need to play the gentleman with me. Not now."

He sat, giving no argument, and her heart went out to him. He must still really be hurting for him not to play fight or at least verbally spar with her for telling him what to do in his own home.

"Listen, I won't stay long, I just wanted to say - " She stopped, lump growing in her throat as she searched for the right words. Baring her heart had never been easy, and though she knew she had to now, the words just wouldn't come.

"Stay as long as you like." His voice was low, almost so much that she couldn't hear it. "In fact, please don't leave. Stay forever."

She felt faint. "I don't think I understand."

He reached out and took her hand, tracing his warm fingers over her cold ones. "We came close to losing each other - I know what you're going to say, but it could just as easily have been you who was shot protecting me. I now have a hole in my shoulder and some nerves that will never work quite right again, but I also gained something else from the experience. The reminder that life is short and precious and you should never waste even a second of it. I don't want to waste any more time, Kate. I love you and I want to be with you. Always."

**xxxxx**

_Altogether, you and me. A single note don't make a melody._

It was truly amazing.

Kate had never really taken stock of just how much better her life had become since Castle had dived into it and made himself at home, but now that they were sharing everything she couldn't help but be overwhelmed with joy.

He was everything she'd wanted and more. They were partners in every sense, sharing verbal, mental, emotional and physical communion in a way she'd only dreamed was possible. And had only dreamed since meeting him - before him she'd never had any idea that you could be so close with someone that they knew what you were thinking and could finish your sentences. She'd heard stories about finding "the one" and though she'd told Castle early on that she was only going to commit herself to "the one" and then be done, she'd never really believed you could find your soul mate. Didn't think they existed.

She was a changed woman now. She believed. Completely. Wholeheartedly. The counterpoint they'd spun together at work for three years had become the most beautiful song she could ever have imagined once it was woven through every aspect of their lives together.

**xxxxx**

_It must have been amazing, what a world they got to see._

_**~ fin ~**_


End file.
